newhavencounty_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Overseeing Militia
HEIL OM! -The Overseeing Militia, SilvioAltansio. The Overseeing Militia (commonly known as OM) is a militia in New Haven County that seeks to de-establish the standing government, due to their belief that said government is "corrupt". The Overseeing Militia opposes Police, Government, and all other forms of Peace officers. The militia has been crippled due to an extensive effort by the Mayflower state government, including a weapons raid by the NHCSO, and a state wide deportation of OM members led by the ICF Director, Monaldo. The OM has made a comeback as of October 2019, with an alliance forming between them and Blackout Agency. The group was blanked banned on 1 December 2019 for suspected Neo-Nazi affiliation. Any members of OM are eligible to be banned from the game. They are also well known to hate furries as they have conducted numerous raids on local furry conventions that have been held. Ideology "The Overseeing Militia was designed to be put in a replicant spot for New Haven County. We are done with the morals and ideals that New Haven County offers to its "citizens". We are fed up with the corrupt High Command, and biased Peace Officers. We are here to establish a new generation within Mayflower to show others what we actually stand for." Deportation On June 14th, 2019, Governor Shad_A commissioned a state wide deportation of all known members of the Overseeing Militia; this deportation act has revoked citizenship from all known, well affiliated members. Downfall Following the weapons raid conducted by the NHCSO and the Governor's deportation order both in June, the Overseeing Militia experienced a major setback in both weapons stock and member count. While the reason behind the dwindling member count is currently unknown, it could be theorized it was due to a drop in members' morale. On December 1st at 4:42 AM, all members from the Overseeing Militia were banned from New Haven County. Blanket Ban On 1 December 2019, the group was blanket banned by Ewan_JK for suspected Neo-Nazi affiliation. This was most likely due to the fact that their ranking structure correlated with the real-life SS, as well as their leader being referenced as, "Fuhrer". Their slogan, "HEIL OM" is also a reference to the Nazi Party. OM members contested this, claiming that the slogan does not refer to the Nazi Party. Citations OM's Roblox Group: https://www.roblox.com/groups/4699291/Overseeing-Militia#!/about OM Information Website: https://overseeingmilitia.weebly.com/ MPBS Deportation of OM Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ciZPRE_IPI&feature=youtu.be Gallery Trivia * The OM has been subjected to a targeted raid by the Warrant Bureau of the New Haven County Sheriff's Office. * Their cause for deportation was noted as 'wide-scale treason'. * As of November 2019, OM has been removed from ICF's citizenship blacklist by ICF Director, Monaldo. * Overseeing Militia is the only "gang" in the State of Mayflower to be blanket-banned. * Wearing an OM uniform in-game or shouting their signature phrase, "HEIL OM!" can get you arrested by law enforcement officers and/or an indefinite game ban. Category:Militias Category:Terrorist groups